Computing devices oftentimes enroll in configuration sources. When a computing device is enrolled in a configuration source, the configuration source can administer the computing device. The configuration source can distribute provisioning elements to the computing device. The provisioning elements can include policies, preferences, configuration profiles, and resources that can be applied to the computing device as part of the enrollment in the configuration source. The provisioning elements applied to the computing device by the configuration source, for instance, can control and protect data and configuration settings for the computing device.